


Project Streamers

by APeskyBird



Series: Site 41 Documents [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon deaths are now severe injuries, DadSchlatt, Half the people here have anomalous stuff going on, Not so focused on the SCPs themselves, SCP AU, Sleepy Bois Inc surname is Antarc, Sleepy bois inc family dynamic, Slight crossover with the actual SCP universe, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins, may be out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APeskyBird/pseuds/APeskyBird
Summary: Twenty one years ago, Project Streamers was proposed and was put in action, starting with the proponent's (Current regional director Philza "Minecraft" Antarc) own twin children: ████████ aka Technoblade and Wilbur Soot. With the rather controversial formation of MTF Lambda-4 (L'Manberg), Site 41 struggles in the crossfire.
Series: Site 41 Documents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199735
Kudos: 14





	1. Letter Attached to Project Streamers Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: 10/12/19██

**To: **████████ ████**  
**From: **████ Philza "Minecraft" Antarc  
**Subject: **Proposal for Project Streamers**********

This letter is being attached to the application for the formation of Project Streamers to further expound on the project. If you haven't read the form yet, its purpose is to provide specialized staff from an early age. I understand that the Ethics Committee may not completely be in agreement, but I am willing to run the project myself as an experiment, so I'm willing to volunteer my two children. They're twins, male, and, as of writing this, are six weeks old. If the project is approved soon, the preparation will finish by the time they're old enough to participate. 

The following letter will contain more in-depth plans and details on this project. I don't find this project completely necessary; it's completely supplementary. However, its benefits, if executed well, will be nothing but advantageous to the Foundation. It's just better to be able to control the staff that we have, at least some portion of it, and have what we need in the right places. In short: Start out young, and you'll end up with skilled results. 

**[DATA EXPUNGED]**

Sincerely, ████ Philza "Minecraft" Antarc 

* * *

**To: **████ Philza "Minecraft" Antarc****  
**From: **████████ ████  
**Subject: **Proposal For Project Streamers********

Congratulations, Antarc, your project has been approved. The Ethics Committee will be watching your progress closely, especially noting that you are dealing with regular human children whose lives are going to be permanently affected by the Foundation. This is currently in testing phase and it has been decided that no more than the initial two children participating will join in this project as it's extra costs to consider and will be much more complicated, so you will have to take them home and take care of them as children. The Foundation will fund this project on the terms that we will not be babysitters. I do hope you understand that you're the proponent of this project and will therefore run every part of it which includes, but is not limited to, selecting the personnel necessary for it. 

**********************[DATA EXPUNGED]** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I do have one question: Phil, are you alright? 


	2. Application Form for MTF Lambda-4 (L'Manberg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: ██/██/20██

**Petition For Formation of New MTF**

**Designation:** Mobile Task Force Lambda-4 (L'Manberg)

**Classification:** Multi-disciplinary (Combat, containment, undercover)

**Mission Statement:** Multi-disciplinary Mobile Task Force Lambda-4 "L'Manberg" is a multipurpose, European based task force that is mainly comprised of participants of Project Streamers.

**Task Force Organization:**  
_Combat Branch (Codename "Butchers")_  
Responsible for any Foundation-based combat situations. They may act as contingency for _Tubbox_ or _Foxes_ operations if necessary.  
_Containment (Codename "Tubbox")_  
As this Task Force is made from Foundation staff that were brought up specifically to serve the Foundation, a Containment branch in this is necessary, though, as of the current circumstances with only seven participants of Project Streamers, this will be limited to European branches close to Site 41.  
_Undercover (Codename "Foxes")_  
As Agent Wilbur Antarc and Agent Fundy Antarc are specialized in infiltration of Groups of Interests, this branch is to make use of their talents and skills as well as the talents and skills of future participants of Project Streamers.

**Personnel:**  
_Butchers_ : Agent Technoblade is to head this branch and other members may be sourced from any suitably combat-trained staff members with priority towards those with previous experience in combat.  
_Tubbox_ : Agents Thomas Antarc and Toby "Tubbo" Schlatt are to head this branch. Other members are to be any suitably trained staff member from the Foundation with priority towards those with previous experience in retrieval and/or containment.  
_Foxes_ : Agent Wilbur Soot Antarc is to head this branch and Agents Fundy Antarc are to be given positions. Other members may be sourced from the Intelligence Agency Department.

**Addendum:** Some members of Project Streamers exhibit anomalous traits which may affect their roles in this Task Force. Once sanctioned for official missions, Agents Ranboo ( _Tubbox_ ) and Purpled ( _Butchers_ ) are too be given positions in this Task Force as well. Currently, this MTF will require personnel outside Project Streamers until the project receives enough sanctioned participants to be independent.

_**Approved by ██████ ███████** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Application to Form MTF Mu-3. Actual story writing coming up next chapter. Also based their positions on their talents and personalities and lost braincells prior to making this one so like,,, being formal is for losers. Lowkey not happy with this but I'm likely not gonna be happy with the next chapter either since the characters might be ooc to fit in with the SCP setting so *shrug*


End file.
